gurl_timefandomcom-20200216-history
Total Drama Gurl Tour Part 2
EPISODES 1-3 http://gurl-time.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Gurl_Tour_Part_1 EPISODES 4-6 http://gurl-time.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Gurl_Tour_Part_2 EPISODES 7-9 http://gurl-time.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Gurl_Tour_Part_3 EPISODES 10-12 http://gurl-time.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Gurl_Tour_Part_4 EPISODES 13-15 http://gurl-time.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Gurl_Tour_Part_5 TOTAL DRAMA GURL TOUR Team Amazon --- MightyMewtron *Heather *'Gwen' *'Courtney' *Sierra *'Cody' Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot --- CoGreen2.0 *'Alejandro' *'Noah' *Tyler *'Owen' *'Izzy' Team Victory --- GlitterGurl *'Leshawna' *'Lindsay' *'Bridgette' *'DJ' *'Ezekiel' *Harold Broadway Jamesie Chris: *his opening is censored* First Class, Team Victory (Cam is DJ, Linds, and Brid, CoGreen is Eze, Gleek is Lesh Leshawna: I miss Harold baby Leshawna: But girrrl, this food is DELISH DJ: Not even my MAMA makes food this good.... don't tell mama I said that. Leshawna: So DJ, you miss your Mama? DJ: Yeah... Lindsay: Who's Harold? :O Was he that really cute guy that failed at sports? Leshawna: That Tyler! Harold is my scrawny princw ---> Ezekiel: I have no idea what they're talkin bout, eh. But I like being back in the game, yo! Economy Class, Team Amazon and Team Chris Cody: (is dancing like a fool) Oh, glorious day! Yes! YYYEEES! Oh, I am so happy! Courtney: We lost! How can you be so happy! Cody: Why do you think? --> Cody: SIERRA IS GONE! I mean, it was nice having her like me, but she was getting kind of creepy. She can still love me, but from at least fifteen feet. Izzy: (stops Noah and Owen) Hey guys! I can make my tongue into a propeller! *does so* Noah: I gawk at your genius. --- Hallway --- Alejandro: (stops Heather in the hallway outside of Economy class) Hola chica. Wanna compare evil tactics? Heather: I'm not sharing secrets with you. Heather: I play alone. Alejandro: Oh, but wouldn't you wanna know what I have planned. After all, the first three losers gone all have given me an upper hand. Heather: I noticed that. You lost one challenge to get rid of one of them. Alejandro: With Harold and Tyler gone, Team Victory's female affections lie in my grasp. As for Sierra (he smirks) There goes your ticket to Chris's good side. Heather: (gasps) Alejandro: So I would advise you to reconsider... --> Heather: He's actually pretty good. (snaps out of astoundment) But I'm not joining forces. I have my own strategies. Alejandro: After all.. it's only a matter of time before your team loses again. And guess who they'll gun for first. (leaves hallway) Heather: (to teammates) Okay girls and Cody. We should try to work together next time and NOT lose the challeneg! (smiles awkwardly) ---> Alejandro: I see Heather is manipulative, but I see myself as a manipulator manipulator. I love challenges. (rubs his hands together) Gwen: Are you sick or something? You're acting too close for comfort. Heather: (grabs Gwen) Nonsense! I just want us to get along! (chuckles fakely) Chris: (enters) NEW YORK TIME!!! *they teleport to NY* --> Gwen: Heather is creepy enough alone. Happy Heather? Ew. New York (yup) Courtney: How did we get here? Chris: The magic... of animation. Noah: Of what? Chris: Nevermind. Your first challenge, climb the statue of liberty! GO! Leshawna: AW HELL NAW. I am not wearing climbing shoes! Heather: Alright! (puts hand in center) One two three, AMAZONS! (no one joins her) Izzy: Yes! (there are three ropes to climb) I call the rope made out of steel!!! Lindsay: *Frowns* I don't at least get to go shopping first? D: I mean, IT'S NEW YORK!! Owen: (grabs one) OUCH! They're ALL made out of steel! --> Cody: The Statue of Liberty? She's my second favorite statue! Besides (smiles creepily) Venus... Alejandro: (approaches Noah and stops him) Noah, I have a favor to ask of you... opinions on Heather? (The Amazons are climbing the Statue) Noah: Hate her. Alejandro: Then I think you'll like what I have in store... Gwen: (is on the other side, hears them) ...huh? (stops climbing) (team Chris begins climbing) Bridgette: *Sighs* I guess I'll go first..... *Begins climbing a rope* Noah: (climbs alongside Gwen) Hey Gwen... you okay? Gwen: (to herself) Going against Heather? (smiles devilishly) I like that. Gwen: (notices Noah) Gwen: How long have you been here? Noah: Good question. I have a better one. Do you hate Heather? Leshawna: *climbing up slowly, muttering words under her breath* Gwen: What do you think? She invaded my personal information and made out with my old boyfriend. Noah: That's good to hear. My work here is done then. (he keeps climbing) Gwen: ...weirdo. Courtney: (from the top) Gwen, come on! (Gwen starts climbing again) ---> Noah: Al wants me to dig up all of the old dirt on Heather. Remind the Amazons JUST who she was... and make them hate her again. --> Gwen: Why is Noah so interested in Heather? It's suspicious, but I'm not getting into the affairs of the other team again. Alejandro: (is at the top as well. He's with Courtney) Such great valor and leadership. Makes me wonder how Heather got past YOU in Island. You being so bold, and her so... daringly vicious. Leshawna: *gets to top with Bridgette* COME ON SLOWPOKES. WE AIN'T GOT ALL DAY Courtney: (blushes) Thanks, but I have a boyfriend. He's a bit of a jerk, but he's still pretty awesome. Bridgette: *Climbing to the top and over hears Alejandro talking to Courtney* Hmmm...... (Izzy and Al are at the top of the statue of liberty) (Courtney, Heather and Gwen are as well) Heather: Where is Cody? Alejandro: Has Heather ever... made any moves on your boyfriend? Bridgette: *Conf* I hate Heather as much as the next guy but this seems a bit suspicious..... Cody: (is sleeping inside Lady Liberty's cleavage) Noah: (climbs past Cody) Nice one. Courtney: Ugh. Last season, she did make out with him. But that was Chris's doing. Owen: (thumbs up) Cody: (wakes up) Huh? --> Cody: Hey, this is as close as I'll ever get to sleeping with a lady! Lay off! Alejandro: (Al sees Heather is at the top of Liberty too) We'll finish this discussion later. Lindsay: *Looks at the rope then at DJ and Ezekiel* Erm... Guys first? *Smiles innocently* (Team Chris is waiting on Owen and Noah) Heather: Cody, stop getting up close and personal with the country! Climb up! Cody: Don't call her a country! I mean, coming! (climbs up) Noah: (talks to Cody) Wow. She's really bossy, huh? Cody: Well, yeah. It's her talent, I guess. Noah: Topped off with everything she's ever done to poor Gwen. ---> Noah: I'm not one for evil plans... but hey, we're sabotaging Heather. What can go wrong? Cody: (is getting angrier) Hey, yeah...she did hurt Gwen. Cody: A lot, actually. Leshawna: *waiting at top* HURRY UP, OR I'LL SMACK YOU WITH MY WEAVE (Everyone has made it to the top of the statue of Liberty now) Coutney: So, did we win? Chris: (hands them baby carriages) Now get to those boats down there and GO! Owen: AUGH! He's rushing us!!! (Team Chris leaps down the firepole) (They land on Owen) Courtney: I'm driving this. (grabs the carriage) Lindsay: *Sighs and grabs the rope then begin climbing* Leshawna: I'll go first, I'm good at working poles (The others follow Courtney) Gwen: Wait up! Leshawna: *slides down pole* Ezekiel: I don't get it, eh. Gwen: Heather, you'd be good on a pole, wouldn't you? Cody: Gwen, you should slide down! Please. (gets lotion out) Courtney: (grabs lotion) We can use this to make it slippery and easy to slide down! Cody: Right. That's what I was thinking. Heh... Bridgette: How bad could it be? *Grabs the pole and slides down screaming* Owen: My spleen! (Noah, Izzy, and Al toss him into the boat and drive) Courtney: (lathers hands and slides down) (The others all slide down quickly) Gwen: Who's going to man the boat? Alejandro: (drives through a sewer) A... sewer!? (gags) Bridgette: *Conf* I just..... I see what's bad about a pole.... Everything..... Izzy: YAY! Just like Sea World! BUT BETTER!!! Courtney: I drove the carriage and lathered the pole. I should drive. (grabs the lead, the others follow) (The TA boat enters the sewer) Leshawna: *at bottom*We needs to go Gwen: It smells like Camp Wawanakwa in here. (Team Amazon and Team Chris are neck and neck) Heather: Speed it up! (gets glares from everywhere) Lindsay: *Slide down the pole screaming after Bridgette* DJ: *goes down the pole* MOMMA!!! Ezekiel: *follows* EEEEHHHHH!!!! Cody: You know what?! You are so bossy! And you hurt innocent, sexy people! And- (Heather glares and shuts him up) Heather: (catches up to Al) Gwen: How do we always catch up to them? Bridgette: Let's get to the boat quick!! Courtney: Exposition. Gwen: What? Courtney: It's a fourth wall thing. You wouldn't understand. Alejandro: How are they catching up!? Heather: Who needs an alliance now, jerk? Courtney: *yells back?* Exposition! Noah: In case you didn't notice. We have a little more... weight that they do. (points to an unconcious Owen) Lindsay: *Starts running to the boat but purple boats in a store catch her eye* OOOO! *Stops and stares at them* boots Heather: I knew my five-year diet would pay off! DJ: *picks up Lindsay, Ezekiel , Bridgette, and jumps in the boat* GO LESHAWNA GO!~ Courtney: You're one to brag, boyfriend-macker! Lindsay: *Cries* MY SHOES!!! --> Heather: Ugh, why is everyone being so touchy today? I haven't taunted them in, like, an hour! Just got to be nice. Leshawna: *drives boat8 Alejandro: Well, at least Team Victory won't pass us. They're way (they're catching up) Oh COME ON! Is Owen THAT heavy? (Team Amazon reaches Central Park) ' '''Lindsay: *Wailing* MY SHOESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! D'x *Cries 7 rivers* ' Noah: Wait... if Al is worrying about Owen...and I'm critisizing him... who's driving. (Izzy is) AUGH!!!! ' '(Izzy crashes the boat into Central Park Docks. Team Victory arrives behind them) ' '''Leshawna: GURL. YOU BEST NOT DROWN US ' 'Courtney: YES! ' 'Leshawna: Now what chris? ' 'Heather: YAY, TEAM! You guys are great! (faking a smile) ' 'Chris: Now for the next part of the challenge! (they are at Turtle park) Get an apple from the pond, and take it back to The main plaza in central park! Have a teammate be a baby in your team's carriage. Go! ' 'Gwen: I vote Heather to be the baby. ' 'Noah: I'll be the baby. ' 'Courtney: Seconded. Cody: Thirded. Heather: WHAT?! Why?! Gwen: (smirking) Five-year diet? ' 'Alejandro: Owen is unconcious. (they groan and place Owen in the carriage. It weighs it down. They push) ' 'Heather: UGH! No way! Courtney: Don't be a baby! Be the baby! ' 'Leshawna: I'll be the baby *gets in Carrige* ON MY MINIONS ' 'Heather: What doe sthat even mean?! ' 'DJ: (pushes carriage) ONWARD! ' 'Courtney: GET IN! (picks heather up and puts her in) Gwen: Let me push this time. ' 'Bridgette: *Conf* Okay Heather being nice? WHAT WORLD ARE WE LIVING IN??!! ' 'Courtney: What? I've been helping this team succeed. ' '(Team Chris and Team Victory arrive at Turtle Pond) ' 'Gwen: I have a motherly side. Courtney: I doubt it. ' 'Chris: Retrive the big apples without using your teeth! ' 'Gwen: Trust me. (takes the carriage) (Team Amazon is at Turtle Pond) ' 'Izzy: Oh! Oh! I'll do it! (leaps in the pond and swims up to the apple) ' 'Leshawna: *dives in water and swims up to apple* ' 'Noah: Grab it! We still have to push Owen more! ' 'Heather: (is being cheery) Who wants to get the apple? ' 'DJ: Go Leshawna! WOO! ' 'Gwen: (pushes in Heather) ' 'Izzy: (pelvic thrusts the apple towards her team) Noah: .... No comment. ' 'Heather: AHHH! (sinks and summerges with turtles on her ponytail) Great, guys! I'll take on for the team! Leshawna: *pushes Apple towards team* ' 'Heather: (turtles are biting her everywhere) ' '(Team Victory and Team Chris have their apples) ' 'Heather: (carries apple with her feet) ' 'Leshawna: Is there a turtle on my weave? ' 'Heather: (emerges covered in turtles with the apple) Got it! (fake smile) ' 'Alejandro: (places the apple on the carriage... combined with Owen's weight, it falls apart) AUgh! ESTUPIDO INCOMPEDENTE!!! ' 'Gwen: We're behind! Get in, baby! ' 'Owen: (wakes up) Mommy? ' '(Heather gets in, Courtney, Gwen and Cody push) ' 'Owen: Ooh! An apple! (gnaws on it) ' '''Cody: (to Gwen) It's kind of like we had a baby together... (Gwen punches Cody) Ow! Lindsay: *Is missing but no one from her team has noticed yet. She's a boutique...* DJ: (Lindsay is riding on DJ's shoulders. She's wearing loads of hats and new sparkling shoes) Courtney: (notices Lindsay) Where have you been? Chris: WINNERS! (Team Victory makes it across the finish line... followed by Team Amazon) (Team Chris lazily enters the plaza) Lindsay: *Smiling widely* WE WON!!! ......AND I GOT NEW SHOES!!! Chris: Team Victory! Another victory! Good team name. Team Amazon, pergatory... team Chris... elimination. Heather: (with the fake smile) We may not have won...but we didn't lose either! Yay! Go te-(drops the act) Oh, bleep it. --> Gwen: (smirking) I knew it wouldn't last. Chris: Too bad this episode ISN'T an elimination!!! Psyche! Heather: DANG it! Chris: So enjoy safety! Alejandro: (approaches Heather) Enjoy it, indeed... while you can. Heather: UGH! That guy is a total jerk! Why can't you see it??? I'm telling the tru- Courtney: (snapping) You know what? You many not be in the carriage, but you're still a baby. Gwen: (low fives Courtney) Lindsay: *Admiring her new shoes* Aren't they so pretty? Alejandro: Thank you Courtney. It's nice to see someone standing up for the new guy. You truly are an overachiever. (smiles and walks away) Heather: I'm surrounded by losers. Courtney: Oh... (flushes) Owen: (burps) Why was there a meat grinder in that apple? Izzy: Aw lucky! I would have wanted a taste! --> Courtney: Alejandro knows how to treat a lady. Unlike that quitting mohawk monkey. (sighs) But then why am I attracted to them BOTH? Chris: And THAT'S all for today! Join us next time on TDGT! Sass Sass Revolution Cody: Hey! My sausage will be bigger than anything! Lindsay: Guys I feel like drawing something badly ;-; TELL MEH WUT TO DRAW e-e DJ: Draw a pony, Lindsay. Gwen: DON'T! Gwen: Ponies are NOT worth drawing! Courtney: No need to be so rude. Gwen: Sorry. I hate, hate, HATE that show. Lindsay: *Has a paper and a pencil* KK! *Starts drawing excitedly like she's 5* Cody: ....Gwen's right! Noah: Gasp! Don't talk about ponies that way... (awkward glance) Ugh... if.. I ... cared.. which I don't... yeah. Izzy: I bet Noah is secretly gay.... OKAY WHO SAID THAT? --> Cody: (peeing) Winter wrap up, witer wrap- AH! (covers crotch) Owen: (sees the pile of meat) Izzy! Have you ever seen something as beautiful as this!? Heather: No more pony talk. Let's get started. Bridgette: Well Lindsay's probably going to find a way to mess things up by being herself..... So let's just leave her to draw, and do the challenge by ourselves.... You guys agree? Izzy: Yes *looks lovingly at Alejandro* ' DJ: Yup. Leshawna: Yeah Heather: Gwen, stuff the meat into the top. Courtney, work the handle. Cody, handle the casing. Alejandro: Owen. We must work together to win this challenge. Do you understand? Courtney: Since when are you boss? Owen: You're right!... you guys should HELP me eat this meat! Heather: Since I declared it. Courtney: (glares) You get jerkier every day, don't you? Alejandro: It's not for eating.... (mumbles) oaf. Gwen: Guys. Meat. Now. Izzy: I agree with Alejandro *twirls hair and bites lip* (The team begrudgingly fills their sausage. Heather eyes Courtney.) --> Heather: That brunette bleep has gotten on my last nerve. And it was a sensitive nerve as well. Leshawna: *stuffing meat in* TOSS ME UP THE REST* Heather: (throws meat at Courtney) Bridgette: Okay so I'll start shoveling the sausage into the grinder. DJ, you're nice and strong, you should crank the handle. LeShawna, you could start packing it, Zeke........ Just makes sure Lindsay continues drawing..... Courtney: (wipes off meat) Who threw that!?!?! I'll sue you! Heather: Not me. Alejandro: (takes a deep breath) Allright then! Izzy, push the lever and keep the machine running! Owen stuff the meat! If one morsel goes down your gullet, I will personally find a way to retrieve it. (Owen gulps.... a bit of meat down) Noah, shovel the meat up to me! Gwen: She's lying. Cody: (holding an empty casing) Cody: Holding emptiness, here? --->Izzy: I would totally BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP to Alejandro Izzy: *pushes lever* Bridgette: *Shoveling sausage* Noah: (has trouble with the shovel) Shovels weren't designed for this crap. PEOPLE weren't designed for this crap. Courtney: (walks up to Heather) A, you're WASTING the challenge product, and B, you're MESSING up my MAKEUP! Cody: Guys.... Izzy: Do you want me to shovel? Heather: Oh yeah? (smushes meat in Heather's face. Courtney gasps and throws slaps Heather) Alejandro: With a woman as strong as you shiveling for us, of course we're sure to win. Lindsay: OMG I DREW A PONY!!! *Holds up paper and it looks more like a turkey, but she's proud anyway* Noah: (switches places with Izzy) --> Cody: Catfights are hot, but so is a million dollars... DJ: That's great, Lindsay. (pats her on the back) Cody: (gets a determined voice and clears his throat) Owen: (is eating the meat) Cody: WHEN I WAS A LITTLE FILLY AND THE SUN WAS GOING DOOOOOOOOWN. Lindsay: *Smiles* Now what do I draw? (Courtney and Heather stop fighting and look at Cody. Gwen does as well, and starts twitching) Courtney: Tell me he's not- Noah: (gasps) I LOVE THIS SON.....I mean... what a loser. (scoffs) Cody: THE DARKNESS AND THE SHADOWS THEY WOULD ALWAYS MAKE ME FROOOOOWN. Heather: He is. Gwen: (is twitching more) Cody... Alejandro: Mi caballo pequeno? Blegh! Cody: I'D HIDE UNDER MY PILLOW, FROM WHAT I THOUGHT I SAW, BUT GRANNY PIE SAID THAT WASN'T THE WAY TO DEAL WITH FEARS AT ALL... Gwen: (screams) I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!! DJ: Is... is he for real? Gwen: (throws a ton of meat at Cody, pushing him down a hill.) Courtney: Gwen! The meat! Alejandro: I can't believe what Cody is doing... Gwen: I DON'T CARE! THAT SHOW IS THE STUPIDEST THING EVER! IT DOESN'T DESERVE THE DISTURBING FANBASE IT HAS!!! Noah: I KNOW! He's totally not cut out for a Pinkie Pie song... (Alejandro looks at Noah) ... I mean... who's Pinkie... Pie?.... Heather: Well, we lost Cody and most of our meat. Lindsay: ..............................Okay @Cody's song Gwen: ...(sighs) I think I'm better. (Rumbling in distance) (Team Victory finishes their sausage) Izzy: *cough* Noah is definatly gay *cough* (Team Chris finishes their... Owen) Bridgette: *Conf* .....What....Was that......I knew Cody wasn't traditionally manly, but geez..... Noah: Owen should excrosice more, like Rainbow Dash...I mean... nevermind. Izzy: Noah. Are you gay? Alejandro: Owen's uselessness, and Noah's obvious gayness aside, we can still win! (Team Victory isn't on their sausage yet) Izzy: We can ride Owen! Noah: (turns red) I am NOT! I'll prove it! (Alejandro grabs Noah and Izzy. They get on Owen) '''l'Lindsay: *Draws and holds up paper for everyone to see* LOOKIE! I DREW CODY SINGING THAT GIRLISH SONG! *Cody looks much like a tree in her picture, and the music notes look like flags* Leshawna: Just like you did last night Alejandro: Great idea Izzy! (they take off down the hill) Izzy: Prove it Noah! ---> Noah: OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH (laughs at Leshawna's joke) ........... Immature... (giggles) Bridgette: *Gets on the sausage* Come on guys! Izzy: I still think you're gay Noah Chris: Hello cast! Time for the next challenge... you'll love THIS one! We have each of you fighting on these electrified dance platforms. We'll have you fight your enemies and slap em off the platform! I'll set up the rounds! Izzy: I WILL DANCE Alejandro: Owen is ill, I shall accept as well. Leshawna: OOH GURLL. I CAN BUST A MOVE DJ: Great! And against someone MY size, nobody stands a chance! Lindsay: OOOO! ME ME ME!! I LOVE DANCING!! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE Ezekiel: I can't! I might have to hit a girl! (steps back) Bridgette: ....Not me... I'll just stick to surfing.... Izzy: -----> I would totally bang Alejandro (LINDSAY, DJ, LESHAWNA, IZZY, AL, NOAH) Izzy: *thinking out loud* I would bang Alejandro Chris: Oh! And no prizes for the winners of the first part of the challenge! (laughs) Heather: Oh, I'm ready to slap somebody. Alejandro: Wut? Izzy: Wut? Alejandro: Wut? Izzy: Lets dance Cody: Tuw? Noah: uw?t Izzy: OKAY, LETS BE HONEST HERE. NOAH IS DEFINITELY GAY Courtney : TELL US WHAT TO DO! Noah: Grr.... You'll see. Cody: Gwen. Bridgette: *Nods in agreement with Izzy* Gwen: What? Cody: You had enough rage to push me down a hill. You can do this. Heather: And I volunteer myself. Izzy: I volunteer Noah Lindsay vs Noah, Alejandro vs Leshawna, Gwen vs Izzy, DJ vs Heather Chris: Team Amazon, Courtney will sit the first round out. Gwen: I am not dancing. Round 1, Lindsay vs Noah Cody: No. You're slapping. Noah: (raised up on the platform with Lindsay) You want proof!? How about this? (makes out with Lindsay) Cody: GASP! Noah: (stiiiiiiiiiiillllllllll making out) Cody: (takes photos) Noah: (she's not resisting, WTF. Stiiiiiilllllll making out) Lindsay: *Slaps him* I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! Lindsay: *Kicks him in the groin* Bridgette: Oohhhhhh --> Courtney : THAT was out of character for both of them! Noah: (grabs her boob as he falls... she falls down too) .... --> Cody: ...whoa. Izzy: He tried too hard. He's definitely gay DJ: *nods* Noah: *his head is buried in the snow. He hears this and starts swearing* Lindsay: *Slaps Noah again and walks away angered* Alejandro: I apologize, Leshawna. *their platform raises* How about we dance a bit before the nasty attacking part? Leshawna: Is the challenge to make out with people? *makes out with him* Chris: AGAIN!? --> Gwen: Am I on Total Drama or Jersey Shore??? Alejandro: (dips her like the dance move) Oh Leshawna!..... (he looks up) Heather! Don't distract me! (drops Leshawna off the platform) Leshawna! I am so sorry! Heather: Having trouble keeping your grip? Leshawna: TOTALLY WORTH IT Leshawna: I REGRET NOTHING Chris ROUND 3! Izzy vs Gwen! Gwen: Do I have to dance? Izzy: Are we just making out with people? Bridgette: Yeah let's see these two make out -.- Gwen: DON'T EVEN TRY IT. Izzy: *makes out with Gwen, and pushes her off the side* Gwen: I don't roll that way! Alejandro: (helps Gwen up) Senorita! Are you allright? Gwen: I'm fine. ...thanks? Lindsay and Bridgette: *Stare with their eyes wide* Chris: ROUND 4... and if you two make out... imma turn into my alternate self... -_- DJ vs Heather!! Heather : *slaps DJ all over * DJ: ouch! EEK! oof! AUGH! MAMMA! Heather: Hah! Piece of cake! *slaps him in the corn nuts* DJ: All over? Does that iclude the *covers his crotch and falls off the platform in pain* Heather: Hah! *jumps up and down, is shocked* Izzy: Noah's still gay *shrug* Chris: Left is... IZZY, AL, HEATHER, AND COURTNEY! Gwen: Says the girl who tried to kiss me! HEATHER VS IZZY Izzy: what about Lindsay? TEAM VICTORY LOSES. Heather: You're going down, d**e! Bridgette: *Conf* Well if Noah's gay, Izzy's DEFINITELY a lesbian...... Izzy: Bitches I know what I am Chris:...Team Victory loses. Let's vote. All in favor if letting Lindsay have a second shot, say I. Cody: I. Chris: IZZY VS HEATHER, AL VS LINDSAY Cody: ...what? I wanna see more action! IZZY VS HEATHER Gwen: Just don't sing again. Lindsay: *Has her arms crossed* That was the most embarrassing thing I've ever went through..... Heather: *smacks Izzys face* Alejandro: Fight Izzy! Be fierce! Heather: What, you gonna kiss me? Owen: I wouldn't mind it. .... Heather: Come on, d**e! Heather: Ugh! Is she just going to sit there scratching herself? (Izzy is scratching herself like a dog) Izzy: (barks... bites Heather) Heather: OW! Izzy: (shakes her around like a rag dolll) Heather : *slaps Izzys face again* Heather: *is dizzy and falls* Izzy: *bites Heathers arm* --> Heather: *rubbing arm* I think I have crazy d**e rabies! Chris: Can Courtney make a comeback for Team Amazon? Find out after ROUND 6! AL VS LINDSAY Lindsay: *Stands unamused* ----> Izzy: No, I'm not a lesbian, I am Bisexual. PROBLEM? Alejandro: (the platform raises) ... Lindsay! Is that Tyler!? (points away from platform) Bridgette: DON'T LET HIS FACE GET TO YOU LINDSAY! Leshawna: *punches Heather IN THE FACE* DON'T BE HOMOPHOBIC B*TCH Gwen: *kicks Heather in the head* Alejandro: (Lindsay turns to look, her boobs knock Al off) Heather: What was That for? Al: ... That was unexpected... Gwen: For being a homophobic jerk. *walks off* Chris: ENOUGH tension! ROUND 7! Lindsay vs Izzy vs Courtney! First person to be knocked off the platform, takes to elimination with their team! Izzy: *walks over and helps Al up* Are you okay? Courtney: YOU GUYS ARE GOING DOWN! *goes ninja* Izzy: *bites Courtney* Alejandro: I'm fine... I just... can't believe that homophobe, Heather, is still here. Her team needs to send her home... Courtney: *slaps Izzy, backhands Lindsay* Noah: Do it for the LBGT;s out there! (Owen looks at Noah) I'm not gay!.... Lindsay: .....*Looks at her boobs* WEAPONS! *Pushes her boobs into Courtney and Izzy* Courtney: AUGH! (falls into Izzy) Noah: (gasps) Izzy! Careful! Izzy: *catches self* Courtney: *falls* Izzy: LINDSAY! IT'S TYLER RIDING A UNICORN! Izzy: *point behind Lindsays head* Noah: UNICORNS! Rarity....I mean... nevermind... those are... dumb Lindsay:*Shakes her head* NOT FALLING FOR IT! Gwen's NO! NO UNICORNS!!! *punches the stand* Izzy: *mocks Tylers voice* IT'S TRUE! ---> Alejandro: Lindsay didn't fall for it... so she DOES have brain cells... Lindsay: *Bumps her butt into Izzy like her whole body is a weapon* Izzy: *bites Lindsay* --> Gwen: I hate ponies. They're overrated and childish. I don't get their fanbase. They make me...go..nuts... Lindsay: *Screams in pain and slaps Izzy very hard* OUCHIE!!! Izzy: *bites hard* Cody: CATFIGHT! Cody: Or dogfight... Alejandro: (nudges Heather) I knew you were hated, but a hompphobe too? Man, you chica, are making my job of eliminating you SO much easier! Bridgette: COME ON LINDSAY YOU CAN'T LOSE THIS FOR OUR TEAM!! Chris: ENOUGH!!!! Both of you! You both win! Izzy: Cool Heather: Please. I was just psyching out the competition. Izzy: *jumps off platform* Noah: Iz... (pats her shoulder) Uh... thanks. ...I have a question. Heather: *to her team* Guys, I was just kidding about the d**e thing. Gwen: That's not cool. Cody: She has friends? Heather: I was just trying to Psyche out the other team. Izzy: Yeah Noah? Izzy: *goes after him* Whats up? Izzy: *goes in and sits next to him* Izzy: Because you're my friend Izzy: Well I'm serious when it comes to my friends Izzy: Tell your friend, that we'll love him just the same even if he's gay Heather: I DIDN'T MEAN IT! *tosses them barf bags* * *2:57 MightyMewtron'Cody: Huh? What? * *2:58 '''CoGreen2.0'Chris: Then prove it.... in THIS TIEBREAKER! Cody, Heather, you tied. *'MightyMewtron'Cody: What? ! HOW?! *Gwen: I don't like.bronies. Sorry. * *2:58 'Glitter Gurl'Camrie: *Busts in the plane and holds up a chainsaw* Chris..... You KNOW who you're gonna make win right.... * *2:59 'CoGreen2.0'Chris: Doesn't matter. Let's duel! The tiebreaker is.... A SLAPATHON!!! >:D AGAIN!!!! *'Glitter Gurl has left the chat. ' *'Glitter Gurl has joined the chat. ' * *2:59 '''MightyMewtron--> Cody: Gwen doesn't like ponies? *sniffs * * *2:59 CoGreen2.0'A dance dance revolution mat is brought in... an electrified one * *2:59 '''MightyMewtron'Heather : Hah! Easy! *Cosy: *gulps* *Cody * *2:59 'CoGreen2.0'Chris: Now... dance to the death! (the dance mat is moved outside the plane. Whoever gets slapped... is slapped into the sky * *3:00 'MightyMewtron'Cody: I'm doing this for bronies everywhere! * *3:00 'CoGreen2.0'HEATHER VS CODY * *3:00 'MightyMewtron'Heather: *slaps Cody hard across the face* * *3:01 'CoGreen2.0'Noah: ;O; Cody! * *3:01 'MightyMewtron'Cody: *rushes Heather, nearly slipping when she passes* * *3:01 'CoGreen2.0'Alejandro: Madre de DIOS! * *3:01 'MightyMewtron'Heather: Any last words? * *3:02 'Glitter Gurl'Camrie: *Screams* CODYYY Dx * *3:02 'MightyMewtron'Cody: ...Seagull. *Heather: Huh? * *3:02 'CoGreen2.0'2.0: Ohmigosh! This is way too suspenseful!!! * *3:02 '''MightyMewtron*a Seagull flies into heather* *she falls off the plane* * *3:02 'Gleekgirljerks'Gleek: *holds Camrie back* * *3:03 'CoGreen2.0'DJ: He won! CODY WON! anD It wasn't ME that got hirt by the seasgul!!! * *3:03 'MightyMewtron'Cody: YES! I defeated her in ten second flat! * *3:03 'Gleekgirljerks'Gleek: *looks at Alejandro* Who is the Sex-On-a-Sitck over there * *3:03 'MightyMewtron'Gwen: Yaaaaah! * *3:03 'Glitter Gurl'Camrie: *Squeals* CODY WON!!! * *3:03 'CoGreen2.0'Owen: (lifts Cody in the air) You rock! * *3:03 'MightyMewtron'Courtney : Yeah scrawny! * *3:03 'CoGreen2.0'Seagull: (flies back up and winks at the contestants. It flies away into the sunset) * *3:03 'MightyMewtron'Gwen: No more pony references? *Cody: Okay. *Cody : *watches Seagull* Thanks, little Guy. * *3:04 'CoGreen2.0'Chris: I'm gonna wrap up this episode before it becomes TOO AWESOME! Bye! * The Am-AWWGURL-Race CoGreen2.0 Chris: Last time on Total Drama Gurl Tour! Our cast slapped each other silly in our traditional German dance themed challenge. Noah revealed that he's hiding a secret. Gwen revealed she hated ponies. Cody revealed he LIKES ponies. And Heather revealed she hates everything... including the life choices of others. Thanks to the wise judgement of her team, she was sent home. Bye Bye queen bee, hello next destination. Find out who goes home in TOTAL DRAMA GURL TOUR!!! First Class (Team Victory)  Lindsay: *holding magazine backwards* OMG She so did not wear it right! DJ: *walks over* Lindsay, thats a picture of a hamburger... Ezekiel: *sitting next to Bridgette, puts his arm around her* SO. Jeff is gone, maybe we should.. you know Geoff* Leshawna; GURL. What do you think Harold bby is doing right now? --- Economy Class ----- (Team Amazon and Chris) Alejandro: (humming to himself) I'm so glad we all have this wonderful luxury of being Heather-less.  Courtney: Look at us! THREE PEOPLE! That's less than the other teams! We're at a disadvantage, people! We need to suit up! Gwen: Well, the two most annoying people on the team are gone. (glares at Courtney) Or so I THOUGHT.  (CONFESSIONAL) Alejandro: No Heather means that the biggest threat in the game is gone! The rest should be cakewalk. (Owen pokes his head in the confessional) No Owen, not real cake. (Owen sadly leaves) Cody: Girls, ladies, let's not fight! We're a team, and no one will ever tick us off like Heather did. Gwen: ...fine. (to Courtney) We'll cooperate. Courtney: For the team.  Izzy: (cheers) Yay No Heather! This is great! Right Noah? (nudges him) Nobody to judge us and be all judgy and judgish and judgeworthy, AMIRIGHT!? Noah: (ignores) Izzy: Someones being a clam. (keeps nudging) Owen: (approaches Izzy) Izzy: Not real clam, big O. (Owen sadly leaves)  --> Courtney: Heather's gone. Pro: She was annoying, bossy, and judged us all. Con: She was actually a good player. Now all we have left is the goth girl and the casa-not-a. (sighs) As usual, it's up to me to take charge. Chris: (teleports everyone to the Amazon) Welcome to the Amazon! Our next challenge!  Gwen: We may have a chance this time. It is our team- Courtney: Don't go there. You'll jinx us. Gwen: (rolls eyes and shuts up)  Courtney: No chances.  Chris: The goal if this challenge is to race to Machu Pichu! GO! ... And camp overnight. GO!... and Cody gets an epipen. GO!... And nothing else. GO! (Team Chris runs ahead)  (Team Victory starts running) DJ: Can't we stop to admire nature first? It's just so (a giant mosquito flies by) NEVERMIND! RUN!!!! (screams and runs)(As does the Amazon team) (The teams come across a two way path)  Lindsay: We should go wherever it smells better. Izzy: I heard this one! We check the air flow! Noah: That only works INSIDE. Bridgette: That's...niinteresting logic. *interesting (Team Chris follows Izzy left) Lindsay: *smells the paths* Ooh, the one on the right smells like my Amazonian perfume! *they go right*  Noah: (calls to Al and Owen) We're actually following her? .... (shrugs and follows) Courtney: Keep going! *they reach the path* Gwen: Where do we go? Ezekiel: Girls and their perfume, eh... (sticks to Bridgette's side)  Courtney: It's a game of chance.  Ezekiel: At least you're all natural, eh... ergh.. so I heard.  Cody: ...*throws a rock on each side. It hits nothing on the left and a scary bug on the right.* LEFT! I SAY LEFT!  Mosquito: WHAT THE HELL MAN!? *shakes fist at Cody* (Right Path. Team Victory is walking through the forest) --> Cody: I can't take any chances. I mena, I never thought the stuff here would ever come into play in my life. Goat saliva doesn't come up often, unless you're at a petting zoo and you're covered in body spray containing goat pheromones... *shudders* Bridgette: See anything dangerous, DJ? DJ: (yelps) Yes! Everything! Ezekiel: You know, I could keep you safe... It's kind of a guy's duty, ya know? Bridgette: Um..no thank you. DJ: (leaps into Ezekiel's arms, sniffling) I don't really care! I'll take that offer! (Left Side, Team Chris is at the T-Bar) Chris: Since you got here first, you get to use the T-Bar. (They all pile onto Owen....they start going down until his weight breaks the T-Bar and the team splashes into the river) Chris: Piranhas... there are those. (they scream. Team Amazon arrives) (Team Amazon is walking through the forest) Courtney: We're behind...again. Cody: Ow! ...oh, s**t. Gwen: what happened? (Oh, I'm including an injoke in this.) Cody: Red ant. Venom. I need the EpiPen, now. (XDD You're going there, aren't you) Gwen: How do I do this thing??? Cody: Jam it into my buttcheek! Gwen: WHAT?! Cody: *slurring* Into my nekkid buttockz. Gwen: No way. Courtney: GWEN! He could die- or worse, we could lose! Gwen: ....fine. (Gwen pulls down Cody's pants, not looking, and jams the pen into Cody's butt. (It felt real good.) (All we see is a shot of Courtney's freaked out face as Gwen screams.) (All we see is a shot of Courtney's freaked out face as Gwen screams.) --> Courtney: That was...horrifying! I mean, not even Duncan has gotten that personal with me! --> Gwen: ...I need to boil my face...and possibly Cody. --> Cody: I don't have control of myself when it comes to that! I'm a growing boy! And hey- I'm not dead! (Gwen leaves the scene. Courtney glares at Cody. She begins to procede.) Cody: We're...not waiting? (Team Amazon arrives at the T-Bar. Team Chris is crawling out of the river on the other side) Courtney: We made it! Finally! 12:15 CoGreen2.0 Noah: I hope the Amazons are having as much fun as we are... doubt it though.  Cody: Oh, I did. Chris: No T-Bar for you guys. You must get across with whatever you can find... and not THAT cody. (points to Cody) Courtney: Um, Cody? Cody: Yes, Courtney? Courtney: You never pulled your pants up. Cody: (looks down and blushes) Oh! ....did Gwen see? Courtney: No. Cody: Does she want to? Gwen: (is shaking) ...horror....sheer horror... Courtney: (looks at Cody) Your backpack can get us across, can't it? Cody: We can try. Courtney: (grabs Cody by his bag and Gwen, who is traumatized. They go across the zipline. Pirahnas jumps at their feet. One pulls Cody's pants off. It's not a good day for him.) Cody: Oh, come on! Gwen: ...horrors... Courtney: Well, we're across. *gives Cody a palm leaf* Wrap yourself up in this, Tarzan. --> Cody: I guess you SHOULD wear undies in the Amazon. (This is a f**ked up ep) (Team Chris is ahead at their campsite. They begin making a tent and some supplies made of leaves. Even food) Izzy: (Owen and Alejandro are making a tent made out of leaves and are out of earshot of Noah and Izzy) I feel so ALIVE at the jungle! Wooh! Noah: Liven it down a bit. (yawns) (lies on a leaf) .... Ugh. Izzy: Is it comfy? Because if it was,... then you could, I dunno, relax a bit. And that's what life is about, buddy... (scooting closer and getting in his face trying to make a point) ReeeLlLlLaAaaXxXxxing and being yourself. Noah: This conversation was over before it even started. (covers his ears with leaves) (Let's go to Team Victory) Lindsay: (is heard screaming) Bridgette: Lindsay! LeShawna: Where could that girl be? Ezekiel: A girl in need! (drops DJ and runs) DJ: (lies on the ground) Guys! Wait for me! (is alone) ..... Guys? (They arrive at the Zing Zing's place) Lindsay: (is tied up and at spearpoint by the Zing Zings) LeShawna: Who are these freaky people? Ezekiel: Don't woory eh! I can communicate with them. I can speak French, Latin, Spanish, Hungarian, German, and Canadian. Ezekiel: Ahem.... por favor mi maple syrup, esta bien? (they stab Zeke's hat) Okay den. O.O Bridgette: *facepalms* --> Bridgette: Zeke is a little too full of himself. He's returning to his misogyny a little and thinks he can "protect" us all! I'm a strong woman and I don't need HIS protection! (whispers) Geoff can guard me anytime, though... Bridgette: They must be natives. ---> DJ: And there I was... lost in the Amazon rainforest! With no direction or hint of survival! I'm doomed! (starts crying... then stops) ... How did I get in the confessional? Ezekiel: Well... you girls should talk to them. Girls are better at bein nice and all, right? (steps behind Leshawna)  Bridgette: (starts to refuse...but decides to go up anyway) Okay. Bridgette: (to Zings Zings) Hello, we were wondering if you could please release our friend, Lindsay? We come in peace. We're just in a million dollar competition, and- (she is grabbed by two Zing Zings) Zing Zings: *talk in their language* More blondes? This day just keeps getting better and better. (It is now nightfall, Team Amazon) (All adults in TD are creeps) (It is now nightfall, Team Amazon) Cody: ....I could use pants. It's uncomfortable to be butt naked in here. I could get bitten again... Courtney: (is caressing Gwen, who is STILL traumatized.) It's troubling for all of us. Courtney: (to Gwen) Are you better? Gwen: I little bit. But I'm still never going to unsee that. Gwen: (touches face) Or unfeel it. (The Amazons stumble across the Chris campsite. Noah, Izzy, Owen, and Al are gathered around a fire) Cody: (adjusts leaf) Isn't there anything more comfortable to wear? Courtney: Oh. Helle. *Hello  Alejandro: Hola a chi.... que? (sees Cody) Cody: Long story. Izzy: (bounces her eyebrows and nudges Noah, who proceeds to punch her arm) Gwen: Actually, it's pretty short. (shudders) Courtney: Do you guys have a cloth or something? (points to Cody) The foliage wrap isn't exactly holding up, and it's bad for ALL of us. Alejandro: Well, feel free to stay at our campsite and to .... (looks away from Cody) Ugh... Someone do something, please. (Izzy gives her skirt to Cody) Owen: Are we all stripping? (prepares to strip) Everyone: NO!!!! Cody: (bends around in it) Hmm. More comfy. Thanks, Izzy. Courtney: Thanks, but we're still going to kick your butts in the morning. Izzy: Don't mention it. (reaches into Owen's bellybutton) I keep all of my extra clothes in here. (puts on another skirt)  Cody: ...have any underwear? Noah: (shudders) Can everyone please stop doing... what they're doing? Izzy: (tosses Cody some undies)  Cody: (puts them on, but don't worry, no one sees) Thanks. Gwen: Further crises averted. But I'm still traumatized. (Team Victory...*screen cuts away while Cody is changing*)(They wake up tied to a tree) LeShawna: Well, this stinks. Ezekiel: We're not behind the other teams are we? Bridgette: I can't tell because WE'RE TIED TO A TREE! (It feels so empty without the song.)  .... SONG TIME!!! Zing Zings: Songs? (they take off their masks) We LOVE SONGS! We're a traveling musical theatre troupe! Bridgette: What?! LeShawna: Then why did you tie us up?! Lindsay: ...OH! I forgot to tell you! Lindsay: I wandered in here because it smelled like my perfume! And they were letting me audition for their music thing! That's why I was screaming! Lindsay: I lost my voice for a while and couldn't tell you guys why. Zing Zing: And this year's musical is Legally Blonde! All blondes are encouraged to audition for the role! Lucky you guys! (See, they're not creeps... kinda)  LeShawna: Hey! What about Homeschool and me?  Zing Zings: Oh, well the answer to that is quite simple. You see(the Zing Zings get crushed by a boulder) Ezekiel: ..... Wut? Bridgette: How are we getting free? We must be really behind the others. DJ: (falls down from the tree that the boulder came from) I saved you guys from the Zing Zings! Ezekiel: You just killed innocent people, DJ... DJ: ........... (MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE ELSE) (Team Amazon and Team Chris' campsight) *site Cody: Wow! I feel so free in a skirt! Courtney: Maybe it can help your agility. We need to get going. Gwen: Right. Oh, Court? Thanks for snapping me out of that dark, nastiness-induced funk. Courtney: No problem. Alejandro: Ladies! (Alejandro catches up to the Amazons. Owen, Noah, and Izzy are behind him) Care for some fruit? (hands them fruit)  Noah: Are those poisonous? Courtney: That looks delicious, actually...but from another team? Alejandro: Nah. Owen's eating the poison ones. (Owen is giggling as his face poofs up) 1:00 MightyMewtron Cody: I'm starving. We may as well. (eats an apple) --> Courtney: There are apples in the Amazon? Alejandro: I wouldn't want three......two and a half beautiful women starving in the Amazon. Izzy: (swings from vines) WOO! Hey! Guys! I see Machu Pichu! Courtney: Oh...wow. (blushes) I have a boyfriend! (mumbles) Not as charming, but... Cody: Quick! To Machu Pichu! (does Tarzan call) (Team Amazon follows Cody) Alejandro: Care to join us? (takes Courtney's hand. The two teams run towards Machu Pichu) (Skipping Team Victory, Chris is cutting their footage because of the two dead people) (Machu Pichu) Gwen: We're almost there! We may actually have a chance! Chris: Welcome all to Machu Pichu! You must find a golden artifact and show it to me, your host. And GO! Gwen: Okay, look for reflections and yellow. (They all start looking for the artifact) Alejandro: (puts his arm around Courtney) My uncle was an archeologist. He taught me a number of things, including how to treat a lady as fair as yourself.  Courtney: ...really? Gwen: Courtney! Remember: challenge and boyfriend! Courtney: (snaps) Right. I'll check with you later, Alejandro.  Noah: (runs into Cody) ... What happened to YOU? Cody: (whispers into Noah's ear the incident with Gwen and the pirahnas) Noah: ........ ... ... .. I'm not sure how this will hinder your female fanbase...  Cody: Oh, so long as Sierra and that weird girl who keeps sending me the glittery letters keep their cool, I'm sure it'll work out. Izzy: (cuts Noah off as she buts in) Ohmigosh! You! (Cody) YOU! (Noah) Conversationing? Aw yeah! (Noah retreats) Come back! (chases Noah) 1:10 MightyMewtron Gwen: I think I found something! (takes out the statue) Alejandro: (growls in anger) Chris: And Gwen wins the challenge for her team! Team Amazon... WON in the Amazon!  Courtney: Awesome, Gwen! (high fives her) How did you find it? Gwen: I was averting my eyes from Cody. I saw it shimmer in the sun as I turned, and so I pulled it out. Gwen: ...pulled it out.. (starts to go into trauma mode again, but Courtney hits the back of her head) Sorry. Owen: Hey guys! Look what I found! (pulls out a green rock. The ruins start crumbling) ... Uh oh. Alejandro: RUN! (grabs Courtney's hand and runs. Izzy picks up Noah and runs. Team Victory shows up) (two more zing zings walk out to say hi. The ruins crush them) DJ: I'm cursed with killing PEOPLE!!! NOOOOOO!!!!! (The rest of the contestants back away form DJ) *from  Chris: Ugh... TURN OFF THE CAMERA! (punches cameraman) End of episode.